Sailor Ladybug
by Dope Kitty Taco
Summary: What if Marinette's world more closely resembled that of Sailor Moons? Well, this would be an episode.


Well Hello, Sweet Reader. I present A Parody fic of Sailor Moon Featuring Marinette as Ladybug.

This was made in place of the Harry Potter prompt for AU Yeah August. I know nothing of Harry Potter but a lot about Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette stormed down the streets of Paris. Her school skirt swishing around her legs as she walked. Her cute pink bag clucked in her hand.

"Stupid Adrien!" She shouted to what appeared like nobody. "Just because he's a year older, he thinks he can pick on me! Well, I'm not a little girl!"

A small voice emerged from the pink purse. "Oh, Marinette. I really don't think he meant to spill your drink- "

"Or make fun of me for running into a telephone pole? Or pull my pigtails? OR PUT GUM ON MY SEAT!?" The young girl interrupted the voice. Her face was beetle red. Her lips scrunched together in anger.

The voice continued softly. "Well, it was pretty funny! You apologized to the pole and everything. And about your pigtails, they got caught on his cuff link walking past. And the gum incident? Marinette, that was ages ago. And he told you he was taking it off, because of Chloe-"

Once again, the voice was cut off. "Sure Tikki. That's what he said, but he's friends with Chloe! He's evil I'm telling you!" Marinette's arms shook out franticly above her head as she continued her rant.

The voice, Tiki, just sighed, giving up her attempt to defend the very unlucky boy. If Tiki was correct, Adrien was simply infatuated with Marinette and was simply too clumsy around the girl. And Marinette, well, she was too hell-bent on hating him to see the obvious signs.

Tiki sighed again as she thought of the clumsy pair and listened to the rant continue. It was then that an odd vibration hit her.

 _Danger is near._ She felt it.

"Marinette." She called out to her charge. The girl continued her rant, too in her own head to realize the nearing danger.

"I don't know how someone as handsome and kind and nice as Luka could ever be friends with someone as evil and mean as Adrien. It just doesn't make sense!"

"Marinette! Akuma!" Tiki shouted. Her charge looked down, startled, blinking, and no longer in her own little world.

"Oh! Yes of course." The girl ducked behind a brick wall, opening her bag letting the little creature fly out.

"Okay Tiki! Miraculous Ladybug Power, Transform Me!"

A pink glow surrounded Marinette's body. As bright red ribbons wrapped around her, changing her school uniform into a ladybug themed costume. It was the style of a Sailor suit. With a black bodice and sleeves, a bright red sailor collar hung from her shoulders. Her skirt was an equally bright red, with black polka-dots splattered across it. Big red fluffy bows sat on her chest and lower back. A ladybug broch sat in its middle A small Tiara appeared on her head, a red gem with 5 black spots resembling a ladybug appeared in its center. Black gloves with red trim covered her arms. Thigh-high red boot covered her legs. Her lips were painted a bright red. No mask covered her face. The ribbons in her hair became long and red.

With a final pose, Marinette became Ladybug, the beautiful protector of Paris.

* * *

The Akuma was a music-based creature, who played his flute, causing his listeners to fall asleep.

"Music is a gift! And you are abusing it! I won't let you use music for evil! Even the Father of music Haydn is mad at you." Tiki, who was floating next to Ladybug's head, promptly corrected the girl.

"Bach is the father of music." Marinette's face became red in embracement.

"If you didn't just say that," she mumbled, "nobody would have notice!"

She continued on with her lecture, "I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice! I am Ladybug! In the name of Fortune, I will punish you!"

With that said a fight broke out between the spotted hero and the flute wielding villain. Marinette used her yo-yo to call upon her Lucky Charm. A tambourine appeared in her hands.

Whenever the Akuma would go to play his flute she would begin singing loudly (off key too) and playing the instrument to drown out other sounds. That was until he got a good hit in and the lucky item when flying across the battle field.

"Oh no! Ladybug!" Tiki cried.

"Aha! I shall take your Miraculous, Ladybug! And Hawke Moth shall rule over this city and I shall play my music in peace!" the flute went up to his lips.

Just then, a cat appeared out of thin air, thrown like a dart, hitting the flute breaking it into two, before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Both Ladybug and the Akuma looked over in the direction it had come from, with matching looks of shock.

Standing on a rooftop's edge was a young man. Blond hair blowing in the breeze beneath his top hat fitted with cat ears, his green-lined cape blowing in the breeze. A green domino mask covered his eyes.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug and the Akuma shouted. There where hearts in her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hands pressed against her cheeks.

"Farewell! Until we meet again, M'lady." He said laughing robustly as she disappeared over the skyline.

"Oh, Chat Noir! I love you." But he was gone before he could respond.

"Marinette." Tiki interrupted, "The Akuma!?"

"Right!" a look of determination crossed the young girls face. Her yo-yo opened to capture the escaped evil butterfly and return the Akuma victim back into a disgruntled human.

* * *

This was also posted to my Tumblr: DopeKittyTaco

Feel free to review and coment and like this. 3


End file.
